After Big Time Prom
by CarlitosLover
Summary: This is what i wanted to happen after Big Time Prom. SLASH. JAGAN!


**After Big Time Prom**

**Summary: **This is what happened after Big Time Prom, Logan and James discuss what happened. JAGAN. (My second Jagan story. Weird cuz I'm a Cargan person.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush...unfortunatly. Cuz if I did, Carlos and Logan would be together already. :)

Again follow me on twitter. Carlitos_Lover

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>We were at Prom. Yeah, you'd think that sounds fun, but not right now. Kendall had to sneak Jo out of her apartment, leaving her worried and him not having very much fun. Carlos took a Jennifer, not a good idea to separate them. Not a good idea at all. James just had to take a celebrity to get Prom King. Then he goes and makes her cry and her bodyguards coming after him. Then there was me. I have to deal with Camille having a new boyfriend, Steve… I'm trying to help James win so Camille can't, but never in a million years would I guess that doing that landed me here.<p>

Right now I'm trying to sneak James out without being seen by the bodyguards. We are crouched down walking close to the dance floor, but walking like this doesn't really get you far fast.

Gustavo's loud voice boomed out over the speakers. "And now, the moment all of you are waiting for! The announcement of Prom King and Queen! ... Kendall and Jo!" I was happy…for a second till I heard screaming and then sorry I can't! James and I continued walking. "Ok, next one, Camille and Steve!" I stiffened. No, they can't win! "Sorry we can't, we don't want any confusion." I smiled, yes getting her to wear James' tux stopped them from winning. I did a little dance in my head. "Ok, the underdog's vote, Carlos and Jennifer…" Which Carlos' screams and Jennifers screams means that he wasn't getting it. "Ok, spot light test, who ever the spot light lands on is Prom King and Queen." James and I walked a little faster, we could see the doors.

Suddenly there was a huge bright light in our faces, and everyone dispersed. Damn, we couldn't of…

"And Prom King and Queen are Logan and Jam…ie." We both slowly stood up, I looked at James, and he looked kinda, to put it lightly, pissed.

"Well your not Prom King, but your-" I started. Everyone started clapping awkwardly.

"Don't say it..." James said icily. The Prom King and Queen Dance song started, Nothing Even Matters, we looked at each other, and he grabbed my hand. I ignored the electric shock that went through my arm at the sudden contact. He put my hand on his waist, and grunted. He put his hand on my shoulder. I was a very awkward dance to say the least. We both were looking everywhere, but at each other.

Oh, yeah did I forget to tell you? I'm in love with James Diamond.

And now your probably wondering why I care if Camille wins Prom Queen…well I'm bi and I still like Camille, and if I can't have James, I'm hoping I can still have a chance with her, but that can't happen if she's someone else's Queen. I know that sounds bad, making Camille a backup, but hey, I'm a guy.

After our amazingly awkward dance we got our picture taken as Prom King and "Queen" I put on a big smile, hey I was having a blast, I get to tease Jamie for the rest of his life because of this, I had a crown on my head and a stick thingy that kings normally have in my hand. James was just standing there even more pissed then before; he was holding a bouquet of flowers and had a tiara on his head.

By the time we got back to the apartment James was finally not so pissed anymore. Carlos opened the door and stepped inside, me and James followed him in. I found Kendall lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He seemed to feel my presence and looked at me, and then laughed.

"You won Prom King?" He laughed, "Who was your Queen?" I smiled really big and then started laughing again. I looked over a James, who happened to still have Camille's dress on and the tiara on his head, but was scarfing a corndog in his mouth. Kendall started laughing even harder, falling off the couch and clutching his stomach. James glared at his friend stuffing another corndog in his mouth.

I went into mine and James' room and put the picture of us as Prom King and Queen on our bulletin board. Then James walking into our room, he was still wobbling in the heels. I laughed at him, with earned a pillow to the face. I took off my crown and set it on the desk, then proceeded to take off my tux. I took my tie off and placed it in my closet along with my jacket, shirt and shoes. I kept my pants on because James is still in the room. I turned to see him taking Camille's dress off, leaving him in boxers. I inhaled quickly and quietly to quiet for him to hear.

I just started and looked at his 'washboard' abs, how defined they were. I just wanted to touch them, feel them I needed to, but I know James would feel weird and then probably avoid me the rest of his life, well as much as he could. I turned away as he was rummaging through his drawers for pajamas. I grabbed my pajamas off my pillow I always lay out in the morning, and slipped my pants off leaving me in my boxers. I slipped my pajamas on and turned around to see James looking at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him and smirked walking away into the bathroom and went to brush my teeth.

As I was brushing my teeth I saw James walk up behind my in the small bathroom and press his body against mine. I gasped and choked on my toothbrush a bit causing me to cough. I looked at him threw the mirror, giving him a confused look. He just smirked, freaking smirked. I turned around to face him.

"You know, Logie, I actually had fun today." He smiled at me, I shivered at that nickname; I loved it, especially when he said it, they way it rolled off his tongue.

"M-me too," I said, man did I sound pathetic. He looked at me, like, like he was seeing me for the first time. We both still stood pretty close, and I wasn't going to move anytime soon.

He looked into my eyes like he was searching for something, then, never taking his eyes off of mine, he slowly leaned down. My breath hitched in my throat. His lips brushed mine, just a gentle brush, no pressing. I gaped and my mouth widened. He still had his eyes open and it took all my will power not to shut mine out of pleasure. I just stared into his eyes and I saw something there I hadn't seen before and surprisingly couldn't recognize. He leaned down again, still not closing his eyes and kissed me, taking my upper lip into his mouth. I closed my lips around his lower lip and I couldn't take it any more I closed my eyes.

He gently parted his mouth, still not leaving mine and cocked his head to the side and kissed me deeper. I sighed into his mouth and brought my hand up and cupped his cheek as I put my other on his arm. His arms went around my waist pulling me closer. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth granting it right away. If thought before felt good, then this was bliss. As soon as his tongue touched mine I saw stars. I moved my tongue along with his, tasting him. Oh man, did he taste good. His tongue then started to trace my mouth, exploring.

Then all too soon he pulled away, not far though I could still feel his breath on my face, and he was breathing fast. I kept my eyes closed, and I squeezed my eyes together, hoping that this wasn't a dream, that this was actually happening. I felt him remove an arm from around my waist, and then I felt his thumb trace my eyebrow, down my eyelid, across my cheek and trace my lips. My lips parted again under his touch, and then he ran the same hand through my hair.

"Logie…" He started; I opened my eyes to find his face still so close to me. My heart was racing so fast I swear it was about to burst. "I-I…" He paused, closing his mouth, sighing and biting his lip. I knew it. Now he's going to say that he didn't mean to do it. I felt myself starting to cry. His eyes widened as he saw this, his mouth gaped. "Logie…don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry if you didn't want to kiss me, I just couldn't take it anymore. I love you, Logan."

I looked at him and smiled. "Really?" I asked. I smiled really wide and giggled, freaking giggled, what am I, a girl? I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him, just a quick peck. "I love you, too!" He smiled then pulled me into another kiss. I heard the door open.

"Hey, Logan, are you-Ahhh!" Carlos started then screamed. We pulled apart and widened our eyes at our freaking out friend. Then he fainted, but Kendall caught him, I bet he came running after he screamed.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, gripping the unconscious Carlos.

"He found us. Kissing." James explained.

"Oh, well then," Kendall looked at us. "Have fun." Then he proceeded to carry, half dragging Carlos to their room.

Me and James looked at each other then burst out laughing at them. He grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers leading me to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guy's enjoyed my story, I don't know if it was good, but I tryed my hardest! Expecially since I'm a Cargan Lover, but I did this for all you Jagan Lovers :) Love me!<strong>

**Love  
>CarlitosLover<strong>


End file.
